BoyToy
by Carerra Os
Summary: slash BoothZach Booth want's to make Zack his boyToy
1. Chapter 1

**Boy-Toy**

**Title:** Boy-Toy

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Bones

**Genre:** Humor/ Romacne

**Ratting:** T of PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Implied Zach/ Booth

**Summary:** Just a short little thing revolving around two of my favorit characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**A/N:** _Hope you like! Yay I now have a title._

**Boy-Toy**

**- Chapter 01 -**

"What is going on?" Angela asked as she walked into the lab Friday mourning to find Temperance and Booth arguing rather loudly.

"Mom and Dad are fighting." Jack said leaning back in his chair as he watched them with interest.

"Is this about the gun again, I thought she had finally gotten over that." She said taking a seat next to Hodgins as she sipped at her coffee.

"No their fighting over custody this time, apparently dad wants to barrow Zack for the weekend." He said and Angela could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to figure out why.

"Doesn't Zack have the weekend off?" The dark haired women asked offhandedly as she watched the fed bang his fist against the table out of frustration.

"Yes and Dad is attempting to get Bones to give him the address to wonder boys apartment." Jack said his curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Why won't she give it to him?" Angela asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well Mom wants to know why Booth wants Zack for a case when he normally works with her." He told her simply his eyes glued to his boss and the fighting FBI agent.

"Why would he?" Angela asked perplexed.

"I don't think it's for a case." The curly haired man said smirking.

"Then what for…" Angela trailed off as she caught the look in her coworker's eye. "Not possible, Booth and Brennan have way to much sexual tension for that." But lately she had noticed that there didn't seem to be as much and now that she thought about it, Booth had been staring at Zach in increasing amounts over the last month. "Does she know?"

"What do you think?" Jack asked shaking his head at the other.

"So no." She said to herself as she watched Booth stomp out of the room clearly pissed off.

"Can you believe him?" She asked clearly angry. "I'm a much better option to work on a case with then Zack, I mean he is still in training." She said pacing.

"Temperance honey I don't think that's why Booth wanted Zach." Angela said trying to be gentle.

"Then why dose he want Zach for the case, he wouldn't even tell me about it." She said pouting but refusing to acknowledge that she was.

"Well because…" Angel trailed off trying to think of the best way to put it.

"He wants to make Zach his boy-toy." Jack provided smiling.

"Jack!"

"What!" Temperance asked in shock. "But he had a girlfriend."

"Well apparently he wants a boyfriend to." Jack said finding it all very funny.

"Jack just shut up." Angela told her curly haired coworker slapping him on the back of the head.

"Does Zach know?" Brennan asked, none of them had any idea.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC...**

**A/N:** _This Might be continued latter on but I'm not sure for now its just a one-shot, please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy-Toy**

**Title:** Boy-Toy

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Bones

**Genre:** Humor/ Romacne

**Ratting:** T of PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Implied Zach/ Booth

**Summary:** Just a short little thing revolving around two of my favorit characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**A/N:** _Hope you like! Yay I now have a title._

**Boy-Toy**

**- Chapter 02 -**

Zack was at home trying to figure out what to do with his weekend off, it was the first weekend he had off since he had started working for Doctor Brennan. He was at a complete loss on what to do, he wasn't used to having one day all to himself much less three. Sighing he turned on the television flipping through the channels until he stopped on a documentary about tattoos. He had always had somewhat of an interest in them as he did with everything, the only person he knew of that had one for sure was Angela and for some perplexing reason she refused to show it to him, but apparently Hodgins had seen it Zack found this to be quite unfair.

He was startled from his musings on Angela's tattoo by a loud persistent knocking on his door, getting up he slowly made his way to the door wincing as the knocking came again. Opening the door he was surprised to find none other then Seeley Booth standing outside his door looking immensely aggravated. "Agent Booth is something wrong?" Zack asked worriedly.

"No." The FBI agent answered gruffly.

"On… then why are you here?" The squint asked his confusion clear.

"Shouldn't you invite me in, that's what a good host would do" Booth asked clearly amused as the younger man blushed.

"Sorry, please come in." Zack said softly his mother would have scolded him on his manners had she been there. The fed wasted no time walking in and making himself perfectly at home as he relaxed on the warn loveseat Zack had recently occupied, stretching his long legs so that his feet wrested on the wooden coffee table. "Would you like something to drink?" Zack asked unsure of any thing ells he should do.

"Yeah sure what have you got?" The agent asked smiling brightly at the squint causing him to fidget with the edge of his shirt.

"Water, tea, and mountain due." The blue eyed man answered as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't aloud to have soda." Booth stated offhandedly as he watched the smaller brunet walk away.

"Who told you that?" Zack asked his brow furrowing as he turned to look at agent Booth.

"Hodgins." He stated causing the younger man to pout.

"He won't let me have it at work anymore." The squint stated still pouting lightly

"Why not?" Seeley asked very interested and unable to keep from staring at pouting lips as he asked.

"Apparently I become extremely annoying to my coworkers." He answered the pout deepening.

"Mountain Due it is then, I'm sure I can handle you not matter how annoying you may become." The FBI agent answered grinning at the now smiling younger man.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Around thirty minutes after he arrived agent Booth found that Zack became very fidgety and playful when consuming soda. The squint was currently pulling at a string on the sleeve of the agent's shirt and not matter how many time he smacked the hand away it seemed to always find its way back. As Zack gave a rather hard tug on the string and gave a giggle before taking another sip of soda.

"Agent Booth do you have any tattoos?" Zack asked suddenly as he tore his eyes away from the documentary that had yet to end.

"Yes." The older man answered caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Can I see?" He asked excitedly grinning. Agent Booth blinked nodding and rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a thick black cross inked a crossed his wrist. He barely managed to hold in a gasp as the smaller man once again caught him off guard running his surprisingly soft hands over the cross. "It is beautiful." He said more to himself other then Booth. "Do you have any others?" He asked the excitement still not leaving him.

Booth simply smiled and removed his shirt completely turning slightly to present the Squint with the back of his left shoulder revealing his second tattoo, his smile widened as Zack once again ran his fingers over his tattooed flesh. They sat like that for quite some time before they were interrupted by banging on the door. Zack jumped his demeanor becoming extremely nerves and shaky as he got up to answered the door, he was surprised by what he found. "Hey Zack." Angela greeted smiling brightly. Hodgins and Brennan also giving a small hello as they all walked in without being invited.

"Booth what are you doing here?" Doctor Brennan asked in surprise. "How did you find out where he lived?" The red head demanded agitatedly.

"FBI agent Bones." The ex-sniper answered smugly rolling his eyes. "I only asked you because I thought it would be faster." He told her sending a small glare her way.

"Where is your shirt?" Angela asked in a suggestive tone grinning form ear to ear.

"I took it off to show Zack my tattoos." He answered smirking.

"Oh." Angela said not finding that nearly as amusing but the possibilities kept her grinning.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you and your boy-toy where up to." Hodgins said in disbelief as he looked for evidence that suggested otherwise.

"Hodgins!" Angela said glaring at him.

"What is a boy-toy?" Zack asked in confusion causing everyone including Brennan to bite their lips to keep from laughing. "Angela what is it?" The youngest squint tried again seeing as the dark haired women normally had the answer he was looking for.

"It's nothing just Hodgins being paranoid." The FBI agent answered before anyone ells could sending a glare towards the curly haired man.

"Oh." Zack said shrugging it was a common enough answer. "Would you like a drink?" The squint asked his eyes straying back to Booths tattoos.

"A beer." The curly haired man said taking a seat in an arm chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't have any beer or any other liquor before you except it?" Zack asked pouting again causing Angela to aw.

"It was worth a try." Jack answered shrugging. "All take a soda."

"Tea." Angela provided as the brunet turned to look at her.

"Doctor Brennan?" Ha asked.

"Water is fine thank you." She answered taking a seat in the other armchair as Angela sat down on the love seat with Booth leaving enough room for Zack to sit between the two.

"So dose he know?" Angela asked as Zack disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dose he know what?" The fed asked playing confused.

"Dose Zack know that you want to make him your sex slave?" Hodgins interjected grinning cheekily.

"I do not." Booth said glaring at the other.

"Do you prefer the term boy-toy?" Jack asked unable to wipe the smug grin from his face. Booth was about to retort when Zack returned with the drinks, so he settled for simply glaring at the curly haired squint

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked the tension in the room between the two men making him uneasy.

"No everything is fine, have a seat." Angela said smiling as she patted the seat next to her. It was somewhat of a tight squeeze seeing as how the loveseat was only meant for two causing Zack to be firmly squished to the FBI agents side. Booth placed his arm around the younger mans shoulder to make it more comfortable for the both of them causing a light blush to cross sharp cheek bones. Angela smirked and sent a meaningful look towards Jack who rolled his eyes biting his tongue to keep from making any cracks that would bother Zack. They all lapsed into silence and watched the tattoo program while Angela, Booth and Hodgins all shared looks.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC...**

****

**A/N:** _Please read and review thank you. There is only going to be one more part to this story, and I have it written already so it will be done, all post it in about a week anyway hope you like. I know in the show Zack lives with Hodgins but for this story and the fact that I didn't see that episode he lives in an apartment by himself. Another thing Booth's second tattoo isn't really mentioned in detail because couldn't pick one I liked._


	3. Chapter 3

**Boy-Toy**

**Title:** Boy-Toy

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Bones

**Genre:** Humor/ Romacne

**Ratting:** T or PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Implied Zach/ Booth

**Summary:** Just a short little thing revolving around two of my favorit characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter hope you enjoy!

**Boy-Toy**

**- Chapter 03 -**

Ten minutes into the somewhat tense silence and Zack was not entertaining himself by playing wit a piece of Angela's soft raven black hair scooting as close to Booth as possible each time said woman removed his hand. Once again twirling a piece of the silky black hair in his hand , his other hand wresting unconsciously on the feds leg Angela finally snapped. "Zack stop it!" She demanded glaring harshly at him as he shrunk away practically trying to melt into the protection that was Booth.

"He was just having a little fun." Booth said standing up for the smaller squint.

"How would you like it if he spent ten minutes pulling on you?" She asked agitatedly, no matter how adorable she found Zack to be she couldn't stand it when he got like this.

"He spent half an hour pulling on the string of my shirt, it doesn't bother me in the lest." Booth told her smirking.

"Of course it doesn't, you just want to make him your boy-toy.' She said under her breath however she was still heard, causing Zack to from and the ex-sniper to glare.

"Is someone going to explain that to me?" Zack asked sulking.

"Probably not." Angela said smiling.

"No!" Booth said glaring as Hodgins answered the same with a smirk and laughter in his tone.

"It means Booth want's to have sex with you." Temperance said in a voice that suggested she was talking about the weather. Zack sat there blinking and trying to process the information as the others gapped.

"We should probably go." Angela announced thinking it was best to give the two some time alone, it nothing else they needed to talk.

"But" Hodgins began to protest only to have the artist grab him by the ear, giving it a rather vicious tug. "Right we should go." He said rubbing his eat as it was released and headed for the door, Temperance shrugged and fallowed the curly haired man. Angela gave Zack and the federal agent one last look before fallowing them out and closing the door behind her.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Temperance!" Angela hissed once they were down the hall from Zack's apartment.

"What?" The red head asked confused by her friend's anger.

"Why did you say that?" She asked choosing to ignore Jack's barely contained laughter.

"I thought he should have all the facts." She answered shrugging.

"Why do I even bother?" Angela asked herself, noticing that Brennan was about to answer her rhetorical question she quickly headed to the car her two coworkers fallowing.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"What did she mean?" Zack asked finally snapping from his inability to speak.

"She didn't mean anything, she didn't know what she was talking about." Booth lied; even for him it was hard to judge Zack's reaction.

"Doctor Brennan wouldn't do that, you're lying." Zack replied looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes." Booth answered deciding that straight forward was the best approach when dealing with Zack.

"So what exactly dose being a boy-toy entail?" Zack asked cocking his head to the side, Booth was take off guard but not really surprised that the squint would get straight to the point.

"Lots of things, lots of fun things." The agent answered grinning as he brought his face closer to the younger mans face.

"Like what?" The blue eyed young man asked gulping, his curiosity clear.

"I could show you." Booth said huskily leaning so that the other was forced to move backwards so that his back his against the seat cushions. "Would you like me to show you?" The fed asked practically purring, Zack instantly nodded his head yes. "Very good." The larger man said before bringing their lips together.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Do you think we should call him?" Temperance asked looking at the clock, it was Monday morning and Zack was late, he was never late.

"Give him another ten minutes then if you want to call him you can." Angela said not really paying attention to the red head. She was currently working intently on drawing Zack and Booth. She stopped suddenly as Zack came walking up the stairs looking immensely, relaxed and thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh he is defiantly Booth's boy-toy now." Hodgins said laughing as Angela smiled and Temperance went to question her apprentice on why he was late.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**End**

**A/N:** _Please read and review thank you. There you go that then end I hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
